Blood on the Tires
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: Conanx?: Yet another mystery and it takes place at a race track in Killeen, Texas. A track that Conan and Rachel happen to be at with their cousins who might have been in this inncedent...


**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Case Closed or any of its characters_.  
  
Pairings: _NONE (Maybe in future)  
  
_Warning: _Jimmy is bi sexual. Big whoop! Nothing major, just murder.   
_

* * *

Blood on the Tires: Part One_  
**  
"Conan, I can't believe we are in America?" Rachel beamed as their plane touched down in the airport in Killeen, Texas. Conan looked outside the window. It was warm now and the people on the plane had started to exit. Rachel and Conan got off of the plane and went to gather their luggage. The two were there to visit Rachel's redneck, racing cousins, the Simmermans.  
  
"Why do they race?" Conan asked Rachel as they went outside and waited for Gary and Chris to come and pick them up and take them to the racetrack. A truck pulled up as a tall, short bearded man, stepped out of the driver's side of the car.  
  
"Don't worry about that." Rachel nudged Conan, noticing her cousins, "GARY! CHRIS!" Rachel ran up to them and threw her arms around the two. Chris smiled and looked down at Conan.  
  
"Who's the little guy, Rach?" He questioned her. Rachel smiled and picked Conan up.  
  
"This is my little buddy Conan." She smiled back as the group piled into the truck. Conan quickly noticed the racecar on the trailer behind the truck. It was white with a blue seven hundred forty seven on both sides. The numbers were in green flames.  
  
"Whoa! Nice car!" beamed Conan as Gary continued to go down a road named Stan Shuleter loop until they got to the Texas Thunder Speedway. Conan explored his surroundings and smiled at all of the cute racecar drivers. Two were Jason Batt and Chris Simmerman. Jimmy was bi sexual and liked both guys and gals. Rachel never knew that though...  
  
"Where are you to sitting tonight?" Another of Rachel's cousins asked her. His name is Andrew.  
  
"Where ever you want us to sit!" She grinned and was told to sit in the stands with Tammy. She bought two tickets and followed Tammy to where the Simmermans sat every Saturday. Their two spots were marked by black sheets with the four different numbers. They were the 747 TMCA Stock Car of Chris, the 411 IMCA Stock Car of Gary, the 21 Street stock of Robert, and the 8 Street Stock of Andrew. Once they had gotten settled in the chairs that Tammy had brought for them, they heard a blood curtling scream from the Donaldson Pit Area.  
  
Conan and Rachel gained pit access by telling the security guard that the scream came from their family's part of the pit. They were then allowed to go in. When they arrived, crimson covered the wheels of Chris's car and his body appeared to be beneath it.  
  
"Gary! What happened to Chris?" Conan questioned Gary as tears fell from the man's eyes.  
  
"Me, Andrew, Robert, and Chris went back to the stands to use the bathroom and Chris was the first one back." Gary spoke, "All I saw was a figure push the car off of the trailor. Robert and Andrew saw the person as well." Robert and Andrew nodded in agreement.  
  
"Anyone here ever wanted Chris dead before?" Conan continued to question the Simmermans as more of the car drivers flowed to the pit area.  
  
"Justin McGhee and James Addison." Robert answered as Conan nodded. Joe Lombardi had talked about the two people earlier. They weren't going to be there that night for racing for unknown reasons. Conan then began to think harder about this.  
  
'They both race in the same class Chris did and they are on the same race team from what I heard earlier. Since they hadn't come to race maybe they came for another reason.' Conan begin to try to figure out how they managed to get the car pushed off without getting the grease on them.  
  
Conan sighed and tried to figure out how they took off the locks he had seen earlier. He looked at the straps he help the car still. They were cut and not unlocked.  
  
"Rachel, look!" Conan led her over to the car, "They weren't disconnected, someone cut the lines." He pointed to them and Rachel nodded. "So do you think they are still nearby?" She nodded again.  
  
"Most likely. Andrew, Robert, and Gary, you guys might want to stay away from this Area. I'll race for you." She smiled and as the men looked at her with puzzled faces. "Just trust me." They agreed and left. "Ah. I wish Jimmy was here. He could drive this thing."  
  
'If only she knew. I want to avenge Chris for her. Maybe I can find some willing drivers in the other classes...' He sighed and went into the stands so Rachel could get changed and so he could find other drivers...  
  
**_-Tbc- _**


End file.
